Love in a place you'd never expect!
by bookworm1519
Summary: Rated T just in case. Can love be found in an unexpected place? Can head boy and girl ride it out? Will harry defeat yet another dark figure that comes? Will GOOD prevail against EVIL? Or will all be lost? Tears, laughter ,love and betrayal!
1. Revealing letters and sensitive shopping

**Authors note: The first chapter of this ongoing project of mine had been corrected of mistakes from my other story that I ended up deleting. Bearing in mind I've only just started to read the Harry Potter books I'm trying to portray the characters best as I can from the movie side of things. Feel free to correct me or give me so unique ideas I'm keen to make this enjoyable and don't forget to REVIEW **

**Chapter 1: Revealing letters and sensitive shopping**

"**Hermione wake up!" shouted Harry for the fifth time.**

**Hermione was laying on the bed sound asleep her brown curly hair sprawled across the cream coloured pillow. Her eyelids fluttered at the sound of a far away voice yet she did not awake. Slowly turning over in the bed, she started to mumble things which Harry couldn't quite catch, at that moment Ron walked into the lightly light bedroom. His hand contained a glass of water; Harry snatched the glass before Ron had managed to take a sip.**

**Making his way back to the peaceful sleeper he positioned the glass in his hand over Hermione's head as he started to tip the glass...It was at that moment Ron protested.**

"**Harry you do realize Hermione will not be happy if you pour that cold water over her!"**

**Harry sighed he knew Ron was right, so he placed the glass on to the wooden bedside table and turned to Ron saying...**

"**I know, but Mione won't wake up, I've already called her five times already and your mum said that our owls had delivered our letters concerning Hogwarts!"**

**Ron looked at Harry a look of understanding taking over his features.**

"**I think I heard Fred and George talking about it when I got my glass of water from the kitchen"**

"**That's my reason for needing to wake Hermione"**

**Harry didn't quite catch what Ron had said under his breath from where he had stalked over to the chair by the window- he had a faint idea it was something like 'yeah bloody witch'. Wondering back over to table near where Hermione lay asleep oblivious to the world around her, his hand reconnected with the glass, moving so his hand was just in the right position again he allowed the cold liquid to pour upon her.**

**Bolting upright with an ear splitting shriek, Hermione's eyes adjusted and there she saw her room within the burrow; The same blue painted door, The cream covered quilt and duvet on which she slept, her wooden desk that held her books of witch craft and charms, The curtains that were a pale blue and that just swayed in the breeze and her red chair.. WAIT someone was sitting on it.**

**That's when she realized Harry standing not two feet away from her with an empty glass in his hand and Ron sitting in her chair laughing. Hermione then remembered the cool liquid which had awakened her and look down to see the top half of her pyjamas were wet and her hair going even more wild due to the water that was dripping.**

**Ron was still laughing, Harry looked guilty and Hermione looked as thou she was gonna hit someone, it was then that she turned to Ron and snapped "This is no laughing matter Ronald!"**

**The room then fell silent, no one like to make Hermione mad when she was already... well MAD. She then turned her Icy gaze toward harry waiting for an explanation of why he had interrupted her sleep and why she was now wet.**

**Harry's response to her Look was just simply - "Hermione why didn't you wake up I've called you five times, our letters from Hogwarts have arrived"**

**Without further explanation Hermione was already out of the bed and heading to the door, little was she forgetting she was wearing only pink knickers and a white shirt. Not to mention the fact that her hair was acting wilder than usual due to harry pouring water over it. Not being able to contain her excitement she just opened the door with a flourish and descended the stairs.**

**Harry and Ron were still in the bedroom with their mouths open- Hermione was quite a sight and a nice one too. Eventually realising that they could now read their letters they struggled to keep up with the now lively girl, but nevertheless that got to their destination in the end- the Weasleys dining room table.**

**George, Fred and Ginny were already seated at the neatly furnished table. Upon the arrival of Hermione, Ginny gave a gasp, and then quickly walked over to Hermione and whispered something into her ear while the weasley brothers just stared open mouthed.**

"**Hermione, you're only wearing knickers and a shirt and your hairs wet! Quick take this" **

**Blushing at Ginny's remark she took the held out piece of clothing from her, suddenly realizing it was a dressing gown. Putting it one with hast she took up one of the vacant chairs round the table next to harry- who had finally stopped blushing from embarrassment for Hermione.**

**After hearing all the commotion of the newly seated teens Mrs Weasley came in after bustling around in the kitchen making some sort of dinner for later on; within her hands she held those very special letters.**

"**Here you go my Dears!"**

**After passing the letters to each child she hesitantly hovered by the doorway waiting for the news.**

**Harry was the first to break the growing silence by turning to Mrs. Weasley and saying**

"**All students are to return to Hogwarts to complete their re-take of 7****th ****year (witch and wizardry) this year however a new project will be set up for a few select students to take part in. Many happy returns and May this be a good year for feuds to be put behind us.**

**Professor Dumbledore"**

**It was then that Hermione looked within her envelope to see the shiny head girl's badge, letting out a squeal she shouted out...**

"**I'm HEAD GIRL! Can you believe it?"**

**Everyone turned to the radiant looking Hermione and congratulated her, Ron fishing her compliments every so often. Telling her she would certainly be the best. **

**Fred and George said goodbye to the trio and left, walking upstairs they began to start thinking up plans for a new project, which would make the year yet another one to remember.**

**It was after that, that a smiling Mrs. Weasley approached the trio and her daughter and talked about going to diagon alley to get some new supplies for the year. They all agreed and headed upstairs to get ready.**

**15 minutes later everyone was washed, dressed and ready to make the trip to diagon alley in order to get everything they would need.**

**Hermione was wearing a new pair of blue denim trousers with a blue and white stripped jumper that her parents had brought her! Here once curly bushy brown her was now straightened golden brown hair that had been tied back into a loose ponytail. She looked beautiful but in a very casual way, Hermione never went over the top when it came too looks.**

**Whereas on the other hand Ginny had to look perfect where ever she went. Wearing a short black skirt with a white shirt and red cardigan she looked very smart, her makeup was done... the mascara bringing out her eyes more and the blush giving her pale face a hint of colour and last but not least her fiery red hair was left to cascade around her shoulders.**

**When the girls walked down stairs the boys just stared- they both looked beautiful.**

**Harry was wearing his normal attire and Ron well he was in his favourite brown patched jacket. But with everyone now ready to set off to shop all that was left to do was to get there.**

**They would use the floo powder to get there, harry hadn't had a very good experiences with the floo powder but after practice and patience he had managed to get used to it.**

**After 5 minutes all of the travelling figures had arrived in diagon alley, standing around the now crowded cobbled path the group began to move forwards to where Madam Malkins robes for all occasions stood proudly.**

**It was on arrival within the shop that they came face to face with their enemy throughout their action packed years at Hogwarts.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy came sniggering towards the bunch and remarked "Potter, weasley and ooohh look even mudblood and her friend weaslette are here too hahaha! Anyway I'll give you one guess on who you think is the new head boy this year... actually you would guess wrong so I'll just enlighten you... It's me!"**

**Hermonine groaned at this outburst and turned to Ron and harry looking rather pale and very angry, tears forming in her eyes.**

**She would now have to listen to him calling her Mudblood all the time- Great! **

**Ron looked rather stunned himself and harry just stood there quietly, Ginny on the other hand was fuming- he had called her weaslette which wasn't cool with her and he had insulted her best friend she would not accept this. So with a fiery gaze trained on Malfoy she retorted -**

"**Back off. Malfoy. Least we don't buy our friends or do everything daddy tells us!" **

**With that she turned round and stalked away before her could reply. Harry could fell the anger radiating off Malfoy at this remark yet he felt no sympathy he deserved it.**

**Looking back from the fiery red hair that disappeared in the distance, he came eye to eye with no other than Hermione granger, He saw something glint when the light shined on to her hand and he tried best as he could to make out what the imprinted words upon the object said. He could make out ' HEAD –IR-' He then let out a gasp he knew that writing and he knew what the badge said, looking back to Granger he realised he was staring the new head girl in the eyes.**

**Bullocks he thought to himself: that annoying Mudblood will be near me for a whole fucking year and there's no escape this was just woopty doo.**

**Without any more words being exchanged he stalked out the shop with a huff, when he had gone Harry and Ron approached Hermione and pulled her into a hug as she started to shake violently sobbing.**

**Ron thought to himself ; Damn that bloody Malfoy, upsetting his girl like that, well she wasn't officially his girl as he hadn't has the courage to ask her out yet but he would... sometime!**


	2. Train Travels

**Authors note****: Hi guys I know I haven't updated in agesss but I've been really busy with course work at school and of course reading all of your lovely work ;) This second chapter might not be as good as the first because I rushed it a bit, but I hope you enjoy it anyway... remember to please review and tell me what you think as you lovely people are my audience! **

**THANK YOU - whiterose242 for being my first review and for encouraging me to carry on! Your review meant a lot to me **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Train travels and intimidating encounters<strong>

**Ron, Harry and Hermione apparated back to the burrow, soon after the incident with Malfoy.**

**Appearing at the burrow, they found Ginny curled up in a chair asleep near the fireplace which was emitting a warm orange glow. Trying not to wake the sleeping red head the boys and Hermione tip toed into the kitchen- however that plan failed as Ron just so happened to walk into the kitchen door leaving the house to echo with a sounding thud. Hermione tried to suppress a giggle at the sight of Ron's screwed up red face.**

**A startled Ginny jumped up, with her wand at the ready only to see her smiling friends. Lowering her wand she walked over to harry who embraced her with a welcome hug yet harry had a concerned look gleaming in his eyes- He knew Malfoy had got to her.**

**Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny.**

"**Are you okay Gin?"**

"**I'm fine Harry really! just a little tired as you could see" she indicated to where she had been asleep on the chair until her clumsy brother Ron had walked into the door.**

**Harry gave a little laugh at this but then went serious when he saw Ginny's expression.**

**Soon after they had settled down by the fireplace, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley appeared looking rather exhausted.**

"**Hello children" Mr. Weasley croaked before he walked out into the kitchen, the soft hum of a muggle kettle could be heard- Hermione smiled at this, Mr. Weasley loved muggle items.**

**It was then Mrs. Weasleys turn to speak and as she did her face was plastered with a radiant smile.**

"**Now dears tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts again, so make sure you pack everything you need and that you have a good night's rest!" with that remark she kissed each of their foreheads and followed suit into the kitchen were her husband was.**

"**I think your mum is right Ron, come on! " Said harry**

"**Yeah Herms lets go get ready for bed then pack, I need to make sure I have everything. Hermione will you help me as you're always so organised"**

**At this Hermione smiled again then nodded at Ginny to lead the way, just as she was about to follow ,Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where he was standing. **

"**You shouldn't let him get to you Herms! Your worth so much more than him" **

**Hermione instantly knowing he meant Malfoy, non to quickly hugged Ron and then ran upstairs to find Ginny. **

**The next day they were all ready to board the train from platform 9 ¾, waiting for the indication that they could clamber on, they said their goodbyes to MR. and MRS. Weasley.**

**Hearing the whistle blow Harry and Ron moved towards the train, Hermione waved to Ginny after discussing where to meet later on at Hogwarts and then followed the boys on to the train, with that now out of the way the three friends set out for a compartment to sit in. They'd been walking down the train for about 3 minutes and so far every compartment was full and there was only a few left. Ron not looking where he was going knocked into Neville who was making his way up the train.**

"**Ouch!" said Neville where Ron had just bumped into him.**

"**Sorry Neville, I wasn't looking" said Ron as he rubbed his head, then Ron asked a sensible question which had Hermione and harry looking a bit taken back.**

**Neville cringed at this question, as he had the answer and they weren't going to like it.**

"**Yes there is one compartment left, at the back of the train but it's not completely empty and i'm not sure you will want to sit in there becaus..."**

"**Thanks Neville" chirped Hermione as she started to make her way down the train to the compartment, not even letting Neville finish- she really wanted that seat.**

**Reaching the compartment she let out a gasp sitting there was none other than Draco Malfoy, thoughts started to swirl in Hermione's head ' No no no this could not be happening, how could life do this- having to share a compartment with him was so... so unfair!**

**At that moment the train lurched out of the station throwing Hermione forward in to the compartment, she let out a scream... but then something unexpected happen instead of hitting the floor like she was thinking , an arm was snaked around her waist stopping her from falling. When she had regained her balance she looked up and there she saw the swirly grey orbs that were Draco Malfoy's eyes but as quickly as she saw them they were gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Did Draco Malfoy really save Hermione from falling? Or did he simply get up to come out of the compartment and bump in to her?<strong>

**Sorry it's so short, but I had writers block too :S Please review!**


End file.
